Chicken Soup for the Soul
by MeesiLightning
Summary: What all the people who lost their souls did while they were waiting to be eaten or freed. Most likely the former, they think bitterly.


Title: Chicken Soup for the Soul…

Summary: What all the people who lost their souls did while they were waiting to be eaten or freed. Most likely the former, they think bitterly.

Characters: (in this chappie, I may add more later): Ash, Misty, Brock, Yugi, Jou, Mai, Pegasus (Peggy), Kaiba.

**WARNINGS!** In case you didn't notice, I can't write a story without hinted yaoi. But, what's really sad, is in the story you can pretend that said boys who are hinting yaoi are actually straight (even though they aren't, but you will never know that in the story for it is unimportant) but in my authoress note, there is no mistaking them for straight. Mwhahaha.

Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I said I owned Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokémon? …better not chance it…at least not until I'm rich and can afford to be stupid…I DON'T OWN THEM, FOO'S!

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes, blinking away sleep. "Wha'…wha' happened? Sammy…? Sammy! Where you at, bitch? I mean…uhh…PIKAAACHUUUUUUU! Yeah, right, that's what I meant…"

"Ash? Ashley, is that you? Where are we?" A female's voice asked, filled with nervousness. And strangely, slight horniness.

"I have no idea what just happened…that freaky girl seemed to appear out of nowhere, challenged us to a duel—"

"Then I threw a Pokéball at its head because I thought it was a Gardevoir!" Ash remembered / interrupted.

"And then it got pissed, started chanting something Orgy-or-other, then we blacked out and woke up here…"

"Where _is_ here?"

**Meanwhile…back at the lab…**

"Oh, Jou…JOU! I'M CLOSE! JOOOOOOUUUU!" Yugi threw back his head, panting and moaning and squealing loudly.

"YUUUUUGIIIIIIIIII!" Jou replied, moaning and squealing and panting just as loud.

"Jou…ahh…ahhh…oohhh…JOOOOOUU! Oh, God, Jou, HARDER!"

"Yu…Yu…oh Gods! YUGIIIII!"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! UGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Yugi and Jou looked at each other, growing silent, their knees pulled up to their chest. They were bouncing gently along…somewhere…in a little bubble thingy. Kaiba had just appeared 5 minutes before, in the middle of Sing Along hour. Now it was Pretend Like You're Having Sex time.

Mai snorted at him, her head tilted against the back of her bubble, eyes closed. "Good luck, Kaiba…we gave up trying to get them to shut up weeks ago…they created this little schedule thingy about 5 minutes after Joey got here…we've gotten use to it…it's a lot better than when Yugi was here alone, believe me." She shuddered.

"Gotten use to it!" Pegasus answered angrily. "That's all I live for! Ohh, Gods, the sweet moans of Yugi…however fake they may be…" and he started rocking back and forth to himself, thinking dirty little Peggy thoughts. But we'll leave the thoughts to your own imagination, not written in this story, which we know you WILL think of, pervert. You should be ashamed.

Yugi, meanwhile, was glaring at the three of them. "Are you DONE bitching now?"

"Yes." Some random voice answered, and it's not to my desire to say which one it is because I am lazy so I will just say that someone said yes. Because I am not that lazy to not say that the word 'Yes' was answered to Yugi, who probably would have tried to kill the person who didn't answer him, even though he was stuck in his bubble.

"Good. Now, Jounouchi, we are not finished. I believe it's my turn, but because I have said this, the authoress does not wish for me to say another thing, so please continue."

"Uhh…'kay…" Jou blinked a few times before throwing back his head and moaning, "OH! YUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIII!"

Kaiba proceeded to bang his head against his bubble, praying to no one in particular (because Kaiba is an ass and the authoress believes, that in his ass-ness, he does not believe in God, because he's an ass and he just is so deal with it.) that Yami would rescue him from this hellhole. And soon.

* * *

(A/n)

Zoe: Should I be worried about the fact that I can't seem to write a single story without hinted yaoi-ness, or without something dirty/bad language in it?

Malik: (Appears out of nowhere) No, of course not.

Zoe: (Blink) …Malik! Where are my Yami and Yugi muses?

Malik: (Shrugs, cracks open a can of beer)

Zoe: Anyway…GOOD! Then I won't be. I am quite disappointed with myself…this chapter wasn't that long…but it seemed like a gay old place to end it…and with my stupid muses running off, I didn't have much inspiration _to_ write more…

Yami-Muse: (Currently straddling Yugi-Muse's waist in a dark corner, running his hands up his giggling hikari's shirt) HEY! I resent that!


End file.
